Puppy love!
by bzsilver
Summary: Sirius and Hermione! What happens when hermione gets sent back in time. Whats Malfoy got to do with it? And whats with the Siberian husky? Will there be some new hogwarts puppies roaming around?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok do not yell at me for adding another story onto my load, but when I think them, I right them. When I right them, I post them. So here is a new story! I just recently startedliknto some new pairings. They are all with Hermione of course(I don't really read anything else, but if you would like to suggest any pairing or story I'll try them out! I am open for suggestions!) It's Bill W., Charlie W., Remus L., and Sirius B. I don't know why I love these so much. Now I have an even bigger list of pairs to read. But really if you have suggestions for stories or pairings I am ope n to anything. Seriously, I just want some new reading material.

"Well hello mudblood. So ghastly to see you!"

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy!"

"Oh why would I do that when I could have any girl I desired?"

I snorted. He thought he was hot stuff. Well I had news for him; Zabini was hotter.

"So mudblood. I have a major surprise for you."

"Are you going to go away?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh no. But you are. STUPEFY!"

Shit! I was frozen. What the fuck was he going to do?

"So, now that you can't fight back. I am going to explain what I'm going to do. On behalf of my father, I am going to send you into the past. It will probably change life as we know it, but father thinks it's worth it, to get rid of you. Now I am going to say a few words and you are going to shift back a few decades. I'm not sure the exact time, but you'll know soon enough." What the fuck? How is this even possible? I was thinking about it so much; I did not hear Malfoy mutter the spell. It was like apparating; but it also had the added feelings of needled poking you, the urge to vomit and vertigo. It all together sucked to say the least.

When it all sopped it felt as if I had landed on a person….or a few people. I looked up and saw four faces looking down at me. One frightened, one shocked, one curious, and one looked down right joyful.

The bad thing was I knew these faces. They were Peter Petrigrew, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

Oh Shit.

I back in the Marauders era. (A/N I thought about ending it here but realized how freaking short it is. So continue)

"Yes! See I told you Prongs! I knew my wish would come true!" Sirius exclaimed

"Ok, what he Hell? My wish did not come true. How come you got a girl to come out of thin air, but lily won't come over and snog me?" James replied.

"Hold on! What are you talking about wishes?" I shouted after climbing off their laps.

"Well, its 11:11, we just made wishes. Oh, and your kind of in the sixth year boys dormitory. How did you get here?"

"You have to avow that you won't tell anyone."

They all agreed, some more reluctant than others.

"Well, I know all of you, except you James. I am from the future…well the future that does not exist anymore. I know Lupin, from being in the Order of the Phoenix and he was my third year dada teacher. I know Sirius because you are on of my best friend's godfather. You are also in the order, well before you died you were, and you became a good friend, of course Remus was to. Peter," I glared at him, "I know you because you betrayed your friends and turned to Voldemort. You even got James killed which is why I do not know him personally, but I know his Son. Harry. And from what I hear and see he looks and acts very much like you James."

They all looked at me as if I had gone crazy. Then they burst into laughter.

"Oh ho, that is to rich! James, have a kid? Yeah right!" Sirius exclaimed.

"For real! And like Peter would seriously betray us to Voldemort." Remus snorted.

They all agreed still laughing. I sent them my death glare. This glare was known to have broken Slytherins before. I knew that they would stop eventually.

One by one they stopped laughing. Remus was the first and he nugged Sirius who stopped. Then James stopped and all that was left was Pettrigrew. The others were looking at me in a frightened sort of way. I stood and grabbed Pettrigrew by his neck and lifted him into the air. He squeaked and tried to get away.

"I am far from jokeing. And if I even think that you might possibly betray them again, I will rip your bloody head off with my bare hands. Do you understand me?" He nodded and I put him down. I looked at the other boys who looked both terrifie and in total awe.

"Dude…or dudet rather, were did you get muscles like that? We even have difficulties picking that fat old lug up sometimes. You did it with one hand! Brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed coming over and picking her up in a bear hug.

"Awww, I think Padfoot's in love!" jamees shouted. Remus started laughing and I saw that Pettrigrew had scurried off somewere. Probablly to change his pants.

"Shut up you wankers!" Sirius nearly growled back to them after letting me go.

Remus said, "Ohhhhh! Defensive! Now we know it's true."

"I do not love her! I don't even know her!"

I patted his arm and said, "Oh it's all right if you love me dear, I am amazing."

They all stared at me for a second before laughing again.

"This chick is just to funny! I for one think we need to make this girl a marauder." James laughed.

All the suddon Remus stopped laughing and asked, "You said you knew us in the future mis….?"

"Oh! Sorry it's Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Hermione, do you know…."

"Do I know what?"

"About his furry little problem." Sirius piqued up.

I thought for a moment and then said, "Ooooohhhhh! You mean that he's a werewolf?" they all nodded. "Of course Iknow. Also I was really interested about how you all learned to be animagus for him. So I did research about them and eventually I have learned to be one myself."

"Nuh uh! You are totally lying to us there!" James shouted.

What? Lying? Me? Lie about something like this? I was sure my thoughts showed on my face. "Well, if you don't believe me than I guess I'll just have to show you." I stood once again and walked to the middle of the room and stood with me feet shoulder length apart, "Well, look away! You should know that my clothes wont just pop in and out of existence!" They all turned away and I threw my clothes over toward the bathroom. I quickly started to change before one of them had a chance to look. I morphed and whined to let them know I was done. When they turned I saw their eyes widen,, They all looked amazed. Sadly I couldn't look quiet as intimidating as I wished considering my form was a grey and white Siberian Husky.

A/N So? Did it suck? Did it rock? Was it ok? I need to know! Oh and also I need a beta. I don't care if it's for this story only or for other stuff also(My other betas are ust for one story.) So if you are up for it. Just receiw, or P.M. me. But everyone please review it. I really need to know what you think. I do accept annonymus reviews. I just would really appreciate advice on how to make this better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey you guys! I am sorry for any delay that my stories have had. However, right now I am writing an authors note for all of my updates today. I did not feel like writing individual notes. I am watching the first season of Vampire Diaries and im watching Easy A. So I am just writing periodically throughout that. I am Soooooo confused. I really like a guy who is friends with my cousin. His mom is good friends with my aunt. I spent the week with them. Then a couple of days in him, his little brother, and their parents stopped by. He and his little brother stayed for the day. We went swimming and me him and my other cousin played keep away with these little diving octopus things. We fought to keep them away (mainly me and him.) Also, we fought later in the day. But during swimming my female cousin was like, "Oooohhhh some ones flirting." And I denied it for the rest of the day because she insisted that I liked him. Then the next day almost everyone left, but he my aunt, his brother, my younger cousin, and I all stayed. Yeah like ten people left. That's how many people were there. But after his mom picked them up and my other aunt came over. My aunt also insists that I like him. The next day we were all at my house. I was showing her my new clothes. I got a shirt from Hot Topic (LOVE YOU HOT TOPIC!) and it says I 3 (except it was an actual heart) Boys in the Band! And the boy I like plays like every instrument possible. When I showed her that she read it aloud than said, "Oh like Eli?" UGH! Why the fuck am I so obvious with the people I like? But later on my other cousin was like I think he likes you and another cousin was like yeah he does because you were all he could talk about. So what should I do? I am sooo confused. So if you even slightly understood my story and have any advice for me than please tell me. Oh! I might want to add this slight fact that makes me even more confused. He has a girl friend! Ugh! Why? Why does my life hate me?

Disclaimer: This distressed girl does not own Harry Potter. If I did, I probably would not be having these troubles.

Dedication: I dedicate this to who ever gives me the best advice. Pleeeeaaaassssseeeee give me advice on the previously mentioned topic! I am dying here!

Chapter 2

When I turned back and was dressed, the bos all thought I was bloody brilliant. Sirius Just stared at me the whole time. He looked like a lost puppy. The others all joked that he was experiencing Puppy love. They said he had finally found his true love. He did not even react. He just looked at me. I had not really looked at any of them during my transformation. One of the 'side effects' of being an animagus is that your soul mate is automatically also an animagus. And as soon as one of you sees the other in your/their animal form, you know. It is just an instant love. If you read twilight like I had, it's like imprinting. (A/N sorry I couldn't think of anything else to compare it to.) I really hope that's not what happened. I hope he just has some weird medical condition that makes him look like he is in love when he's shocked….I know that sounds stupid. But it would be really awkward if the love of my life happens to also be my best guy friends godfather; who just so happens to die in my fifth year. Think about it. How weird would that be? I just hope that that's not what happened. Please oh please not be it.

"Did you feel it to?" Sirius asked.

Oh, shit! Oh fuck, oh no, oh crap! "What are you talking about?" He looked at me a second and than just shook his head. "I must have imagined it.

OH no what am I going to do? I know, I will just never change around him and if he's changed, I won't look at him. Wow, that sounded like I didn't want to see him naked…..Not that I do! I mean I don't think he's bad looking. I mean! Oh forget it! I am arguing with myself about what I want! Oh brain go away~! We both know that the best way to do things is if you don't get in the way to much. I just have to let everything flow.

Oh crap! This go with the flow thing better not get me in a relationship with Sirius Black!

"Ummm...guys? I just thought of something. What are we going to do about Hermione?" James said

"What do you mean?" Remus replied.

"Well, we very well can't just hide her in here! Do we go to Dumbledore and explain the situation? Or do we lie? What the fuck do we do?"

The boys all thought about it but I was the one to come to a decision, "Well, I don't think that we should tell anyone else the truth. My future is already inexistent, but that doesn't mean that we can just tell everyone what COULD have happened to them. I think we should just say I'm one of you all's long lost sister or cousin or something."

"That makes sense," James agreed.

Remus nodded then added, "Well, who do you look like the most. We can tell everyone you're their sister, then owl our parents a vague version of the truth."

I nodded then we all looked around and it looked like i was closest to Remus.

"Well Remus, I think you just earned yourself a new sister." James said. Remus nodded and turned to me. "Well, do you wish to keep the name Hermione? Do you want to change It.? We have to change your last name to Lupin, but your first name can be what ever you choose."

I thought about it for a second then smiled, "Mya, Mya Lupin."

The boys smiled and Sirius said, "Mya. I like it. It's very possessive." He smirked as I blushed and looked down. James and Remus both looked at each other than started whispering as Sirius and I talked.

*James and Remus's whispered conversation*

"What do you think we should do about those two moony?"

"I don't know padfoot. I know something needs to be done though. I so could not take the rest of the year of them making googley eyes. Plus one would go out with someone and the other would get super pissed off at them and be irritable with the rest of us."

"I know. We need a multi step plan. I think ten steps. 1.) leave them alone together more often."

"2.) In class make sure they are always paired together."

"3.) Have them sit together during EVERY meal."

"4.) Keep most competition away. A little flirting is welcome, it causes jealousy. No dates unless we get desperate. That would probably give them a push over the edge to get together."

"5.) Start hinting subtly that they should date."

"Wait subtly how?"

"Well, ok not subtly. I don't think we can be subtle."

"Ok. 6.) Games. Like Truth or dare, spin the Bottle, and seven minutes in heaven. We have to get them to kiss."

"7.) Get others involved in trying to get them together."

"8.) Convince one to ask the other out."

"9.) Make sure the other says yes."

"10.) If all else fails, lock them in a broom closet and don't let them out until they get it on. And if they do, get pictures for potential blackmail."

They both smiled and shook hands. They wrote down all the steps.

"Moony, I think this is going to be a very entertaining year."

"I agree padfoot, I agree."

* Sirius and Hermione's regular conversation*

"So did you really not feel it?" Sirius asked.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." I replied.

"It was like as soon as you changed, the whole earth stopped. It was like all the sudden the earth physically rotated around you. That the center of gravity was you. That no one else could ever compare to you. That you are the epitome of perfection."

"No, I didn't feel that."

"I did. Maybe you have to see me in my form to feel it to!" He looked hopeful and stood up.

"Oh no! I don't think you should change. I won't look if you do!

He frowned and sat back down. "Why not! Don't you want to feel as amazing as I do?"

"I don't think I do. Please don't make me."

"Fine. Your wish is my command."

I giggled. This was going to be one fun year.

A/N Hey! So if you didn't please read my first authors note. I really want some advice. Also I just thought I'd mention how much I hurt right now. Volleyball tryouts are painful, and there are two more days of them. Plus I have some songs that I would like to recommend. My new Fave song is Let's have a wreck by Drive A. Also I like You only live once by Suicide silence, than also Blackout by Breathe Carolina. If you like any of these, please recommend some songs to me, and I'll also give you some songs that I really like. Also Does anyone want to be my beta for this story? I would really appreciate it. RRRREEEVVVEEEIIIIWWW!(Also I hate to do this, but I think I might put a review amount to get to the next chapter if you guys don't review. Even if you hate it or you are like ehhh. Just tell me. I really want to know what everyone thinks about this. I want to know how to make it better.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey! I AM LIKE REALLY BORED RIGHT NOW. Oh sorry had the caps lock on. I hate it when I do that.

I have recently started liking some new bands; Breathe Carolina, Suicide Silence, Drive A, and Asking Alexandria. There are a lot more bands that rank up with these, but if I named all my fave bands we would be here for a looooooooooooooooooooong time.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER WORLD OR CHAARACTERS! I REALLY DON"T THINK I WOULD BE WRITING ON FANFICTION IF I DID!

Dedication:

Chapter 3

We all decided to write to Remus's Parents first. It wouldn't do to have Them not know if Dumbledore decided to verify our story with them. We all wrote to them and the letter said:

Dear Mum and Dad(we figured it would be better if it sounded like Remus was the only one who was writing)

The other day a girl my age showed up and she was pretty beaten up. She didn't wish for anyone to know the truth, so we are telling people(even Dumbledore) that she is my sister. We were hoping that you could go along with it. Her name is Mya. We thought it would be best if she went by Mya Lupin. If you could write us baack about this soon, that would be great. We are going to Dumbledore soon to ask if she can stay at school. I'm sorry if this inconveiniences you at al.

Much Love from,

Your son Remus Lupin

P.s. I love you and Mya Says Hi. So do the guy's

We waited for their response before we went to Dumbledore. They agreed with the fact that they had to meet me. They also said that I had "Better not be some Bimbo that you want to get it on with." We all laughed but Sirius looked like his laugh was forced.

(A/N I am going to skip over them going to Dumbledore. I don't think any of you want to read that. Also, it would have been boring. It's basically Dumbledore saying she can stay and all four of them have the same schedule. Peter isn't really going to be in the story anymore. If he is, it's just going to be in passing. You'll find out why later.)

"Well, let's get to potions guys/girl. And don't worry, you can use our stuff. We are always in partners anyway." Remus said to me. I nodded and glanced at the others. James wagged his eyebrows at Sirius, in turn Sirius punched James. It was very amusing to watch.

When we got to potions we paired off and slughorn told us to start bruing Veritiserum. I got paired with Sirius. (James called dibs on Remus) When we were finished, we put it to test. We both took a small amount and asked each other questions.

I started, "Who are your two best friends?"

"Oh that's easy, James and Remus. Give me a tougher one next time. What's your favorite color?"

"That's what you call hard? Purple and silver. Are you a Virgin?"

"Oh hi! See now that's what I'm talking about! Getting the dirty little secrets. No I am not. Now let me think. Since there are no repeats," Oh yeah did I forget to mention that. Oh well., "Have you ever had sex?"

I glared at him and said, "Yeeeeeaaaaa-No. Damn Potion really does work. Have you ever considered having sex with a male?" I smirked.

"Hmmmm…a virgin. I'll have to keep that tidbit of information. That could be quite useful in the future. And to answer the question, no. I have never, nor will I ever be, gay. I have no problems against it, but personally I have my eyes set on a beautiful, intelligent, funny girl that I think like's me back. She just doesn't want to admit it to herself, let alone anyone else. No here's my question. Do you like me?"

"I absolutely do noooooooooooooooo," I panted with the effort of saying not. Why did the potion have to work? "I do nooooo-Of course I do." I slapped my hand over my mouth and felt my eyes widen, "I didnnnnnnn, I Meant to say that. Damn Potion! Fine! Who do you like?" I folded my arms over my chest and grumbled to myself.

He smirked and leaned closer to me. He put his mouth so that when he talked it brushed my ear, "Well that my dear, is for another time. But I think you already know the answer."

Just then Slughorn dismissed class and Sirius was out of there faster than lightning. I stormed out of there and marched to the Gryffindor common room (it was free period) and slammed the portrait door closed. As I marched toward the guys Sirius said, "Well hello love Have a nice lesson?"

"Damn you black! You are a Vile loathsome evil little cockmmmph" James put his hand over my mouth before I could say roach.

"Now now! I know you like me, but please, refrain from talking about my cock in front of the guys. They might get jealous." They all laughed but I glared at them. I bit down hard on James hand. He yelped and withdrew his hand.

"She drew blood! Oh my merlin! She just bit me!" James exclaimed.

"Ooooh! Feisty! I like it." Sirius said. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face. Then I sat down.

"You're a bloody prick you know?" I said to Sirius. He shrugged.

"I've been told worse."

"Ok, so what has padfoot done now?" Remus asked.

"Oh it was nothing. Mya is just over reacting because she loves me so much." He smirked. I gasped and slapped him, "What?"

"Two things! One I said I liked you, not loved. And in my defense, I was under the influence of that dammed potion. And two, they didn't need to know! It's bad enough that you know! I didn't want anyone to know! Hell, I didn't even let MYSELF know!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down what happened?" James said looking confused.

"Well. When we were in potions, and we were testing the potion, he asked if I liked him. I tried to say no, because I really thought I didn't. But then I was forced to say yes! Than I asked who he likes. I don't like not being ahead. He got ahead when he found out some information about me. I have nothing against him. But anyway, when I asked whom he liked he said 'Well that my dear, is for another time. But I think you already know the answer.' Ugh! That's why I'm mad. He has information over me, and I have nothing except for the fact that he's a…his problem with dogs. But even he knows the same thing about me!"

The guys looked at each other and burst out laughing.

James said, "Who knew you had the hots for Padfoot? I mean he's him and your you!"

I whipped out my wand and said…

A/N sorry bout the rushness in this one. I was in a hurry to get this out. Still need a beta for this! I really am sorry about this, but my first day of school is today, and I forgot to do my book reports. Soooooo, I am royally screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! I know everyone is probably going to hate me, but i am back! So don't be mad!

Chapter 4

_Ugh! That's why I'm mad. He has information over me, and I have nothing except for the fact that he's a…his problem with dogs. But even he knows the same thing about me!"_

_The guys looked at each other and burst out laughing._

_James said, "Who knew you had the hots for Padfoot? I mean he's him and your you!"_

_I whipped out my wand and said…_

"Stu-stu-st-pef...I hate you guys!" I threw my wand at them and stormed to my room. I mean how could they be soo awful? I colapsed on my bed. I refused to cry over something so stupid. So i settled for practicing my duelinf on my pillow.

"STUPEFY! FLIPENDO! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! BOMBARDA! EXPELIARAMUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" It went on and on since i practised every spell i could think of. My poor pillow had never seen a worse day.

*Sirius's POV*

"I think that we have really upset her."

"No dip sherlock!" Remus said rubbing his eye which is where hermione had hit with her wand.

"What is a sherlock?" I was really confused

Remus shook his head and did a face palm, "It's a muggle detective. Now take this stupid wand and go talk to her!"

"Never! Did you see how mad she was?" I was scared to death at the thought of actually talking to her while she was in this state.

"Dude, you have to talk to her otherwise she will never forgive you." James input.

Ugh! Why did all this have to happen," Why? Do i have to?"

"YES!" They both shouted at me!

"Ok, Ok, Ok! Sheesh! I'll go...in a few minutes. I settled in my chair and thought of how hard it would be to appologize ti hermione. How to start?

A/N Ok i know this was short but forgive me and review!


End file.
